


UNTITLED WRONGNESS

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED FOR EVERYTHING IF YOU READ THIS (nightmare/tentacles prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNTITLED WRONGNESS

[Main fanfic page](../)

**UNTITLED WRONGNESS**

by astolat

CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED FOR EVERYTHING IF YOU READ THIS

Adam was smiling down at him, dreamily, and for a moment Kris thought it was all going to be fine, and then Adam was opening his pants and tentacles were spilling out over Kris's thighs, long narrow ones wrapping around his legs and pulling them back and apart, opening him up. One monstrous tentacle uncoiled from the center, thick and gleaming, and slid down between Kris's legs. 

"Wait," Kris said. "Adam, wait, please—" his voice choking off as the head probed at him, nudging. 

"Shh, baby, just relax," Adam said, still smiling, affectionate, and Kris heard himself whimper as it pushed into him, slick pop as it shoved past his resistance and squirmed inside. 

"Oh God," Kris said, struggling, except that only helped it work deeper and deeper into him. He could feel it inside, and then Adam said gently, "Now your mouth," and there was another one pushing at his lips, and Kris had to suck it while it slid over his tongue and to the back of his throat. 

There were thin tentacles squeezing at his nipples, pinching them hard, and wrapping around his cock and his balls. His legs were being pulled up and apart, more thin ones probing and wriggling in alongside the thick one, even while it swelled inside him, and tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes as the tentacles started to fuck him rhythmically, everywhere, mouth and ass, squeezing in time, his cock standing stiffly out and his nipples aching.

He couldn't get away; all he could do was suck harder and work himself against the tentacles in his ass, rocking into them. 

"Yes, baby, just like that," Adam said approvingly. "Open up for me." 

Kris didn't know what that meant; he was already open, as open as he could possibly be, he thought, except the thick tentacle was nudging at him, and he could feel it wanting to get even deeper in him, somehow. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth and yielded. 

And then it _was_ coming deeper, his vision going blurry at the edges, whiting out as his thighs were pushed even more impossibly apart. Adam pressed up against him and closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he came in one long shuddering pulse that flooded heat deep in Kris's belly, a glow that went sparking and shivering down every nerve, making Kris's whole body shake and shake, and his cock spurted wildly as he came apart. 

The tentacles slid gently out of him one after another, shrinking down small and coiling up neatly. The thick one in his mouth slid out last and slowly, stroking gently over Kris's tongue, leaving an aftertaste like coffee as it withdrew. Kris lay panting and weak, trembling. He could still feel the hot glow deep inside him. 

Adam bent over him and kissed him. "How are you feeling?" he said. 

Kris groaned a little. Adam stretched out next to him and stroked his hand down over Kris's chest, spreading a hand over his belly where the glow still pulsed and shuddered. 

"Did it," Kris said, hoarsely, "did it work?"

"Yes," Adam said tenderly. "You're having my baby!"

* * *

Kris jerked awake in bed all at once, eyes wide, gasping. He looked around the dark room wildly until he got his breath back, and then he flopped back against the pillows. "Okay," he said aloud, "no more eating Chik-Fil-A before bed."

"What's that?" Adam called, from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Kris called back, "just had a dream."

He patted his belly comfortingly where it rose in a smooth curve up from his abs, and went back to sleep.

SORRY BUT I WARNED YOU BYE

= End =

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230541.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230541.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
